warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Furia primitiva
damage with a 10% status chance within 3''' meters. Attacks have a '''200% critical damage multiplier with a 25% Probabilidad crítica and a 25% status chance. Finally, the Iron Staff has 60% blocking effectiveness. **Base damage is distributed between 85% damage and 15%, damage. **Base damage is affected by Fuerza de habilidades and the Melee Combo Counter. **Primal Fury is also affected by equipped melee mods including: ***Base damage (e.g., Carga de acero), elemental damage, physical damage, daño de facción, channeling (e.g., Ataque vital), critical damage, Probabilidad crítica, status chance, velocidad de ataque (e.g., Berserker), and range mods (e.g., Alcance Prime). ***Primal Fury's base damage uses the following expression when accounting for Power Strength: Base Damage (1 + Base Damage Bonus) (1 + Power Strength)}}. As an example, with a maxed Carga de acero, Punto de presión, and Intensificar, the normal attacks of a rank-3 Primal Fury will have 2.8 1.3 910}} base damage. ***Melee range mods affect Primal Fury's initial reach but do not affect the radius of slam attacks. ***Primal Fury is not affected by the equipped melee weapon's stats, Aumento de arma (e.g., Hojas de justicia), class-specific mods (e.g., Letalidad encubierta), or stat-modifying skins (e.g., diseño Manticore de Scindo). **Radial damage from slam attacks diminishes with distance, does not have a probabilidad crítica, is not affected by the Melee Combo Counter, and will stagger enemies within range. **Ground finishers inflict 300% of the total modified damage from normal attacks. Prompted melee finishers inflict 2400% of the total modified damage from normal attacks as Remate damage. ***The damage composition of a ground finisher is the same as a modified normal attack. ***The finisher multipliers for both attacks are affected by Toque final. **Each attack adds to the Melee Combo Counter; however, radial damage from slam attacks does not. **Melee range bonus per strike is affected by Rango de habilidades, while the maximum melee range bonus is not. **Each hit on the Melee Combo Counter corresponds to the number of additive stacks from the melee range bonus (e.g., with five hits on the counter and a maxed Estirar, a rank-3 Primal Fury will have a melee range bonus of 5 1.45 145%}}). The melee range bonus will reset when the Melee Combo Counter resets. ***The melee range bonus stacks additively with melee range mods (e.g., with a maxed Alcance equipped on Wukong's melee weapon, five hits on the counter, and a maxed Estirar, a rank-3 Primal Fury will have an additional 5 1.45 + 0.6 205%}} melee range). **Wukong is unable to use any other weapon while Primal Fury is active but can use all other abilities. *Primal Fury drains 3''' energy per second while active and will remain active until Wukong's energy is depleted, or the ability is deactivated by pressing the ability key again (default ). **Activation energy cost is affected by Eficiencia de habilidades, and the energy drain is affected by Eficiencia de habilidades and Duración de habilidades. **Wukong '''cannot replenish energy using Sifón de energía o Restaurador de energía de escuadróns while Primal Fury is active but can replenish energy using orbes de energía y Ira. *While Primal Fury is active, blocking will reduce incoming frontal damage by 60%. **Damage reduction is not affected by Fuerza de habilidades. *Primal Fury comes installed with its own unique Guardia. Additional combos will be unlocked as Primal Fury increases in rank. | augment = 200px|left | tips = |max = Maximización es una forma de especialización: los mods pueden ser mezclados para dar lugar a valores que varían entre los límites de gama alta listados aquí. Haga clic en cualquier enlace de maximización para aprender cómo construirla. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades reduces energy drain to ~'1.064' energy per second. **Reduces melee range bonus to 6.8% per strike. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces activation cost to 6.25 energy and energy drain to 0.75 energy per second. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades increases melee range bonus to 50% per strike. **Reduces base damage to 100. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades increases base damage to 747.5. **Increases activation cost to 38.75 energy and energy drain to 5.25 energy per second. | bugs = }} en:Primal Fury Categoría:Wukong